


前后文不搭语句混乱的搞猩猩文学

by Fiohnohin



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiohnohin/pseuds/Fiohnohin
Summary: 因为很想吃搞猩猩的粮，没搜到，悲痛地自力更生不带脑子的乱写抹布，虐待？总之对角色不友好因为我太菜了所以写得真的很乱……随便看看吧……直接设定了修码吉亚革命大成功fuwa被抓起来这样的背景（拇指）也让fuwa体验一下阿妈的处境嘛（？渴望有神仙太太来搞他让我蹭饭
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	前后文不搭语句混乱的搞猩猩文学

昏暗的房间里有个人形躺在冰冷坚硬的地板上。手足全部被捆绑收纳在灰白色拘束服里，眼睛被不透光黑布遮住，头部围着一圈复杂的机械仪器。他一动不动，仿佛是一具等待火化的尸体。

房间门打开，走进大约五六个人类外貌的个体。只看单一个体外貌的话，可能不会被质疑是否是人类，但是全员都拥有完全一致面容身形、连嘴角弧度都完全相同的团体就很难令人相信是人类了。  
其中一个个体蹲下身，扯着人形卷曲柔软的头发将他提起来一点，手指按在人形脖子上部，面无表情地开口叙述：“样本02不破谏，生命体征确认，可进行观测。”  
剩下个体眼中闪过颜色一致的光讯号，显示接收到了信息。然后他们开始拆解不破身上的拘束具。  
扯着不破头发的个体掰开他的嘴，手指顶开打磨平滑圆润的牙齿，向喉咙深处摸索。喉腔被拓开的不适感让他微微颤抖起来，硬质金属的手指在紧涩的喉道里抠挖深入，捏住卡在其中的一个不规则头部柱状物，不带缓冲地直接拖拽了出来，合金玻璃管壁牵连出大量透明液体以及抑制不住的干呕声。不破上半身蜷曲着不断咳嗽，断断续续吐出混杂一些血丝的液体，滑腻腻地糊了他小半张脸。他下半身的拘束已经被全部去除，拘束服下没有任何遮蔽物，伤痕累累的双腿和臀部暴露在阴冷空气中。拆解拘束的两个个体分开不破的大腿，他的大腿内侧布满青青紫紫的瘀痕，焦黑的灼伤痕迹，以及用荧光色笔迹涂写的标记。两腿间的性器不自然地充血，后方穴口内插着嗡嗡作响的器具，周围泥泞一片。  
器具抽离后，明显被使用过度略显红肿的穴口微微敞开，能看到内里泛着水光的媚肉。当穴口被一左一右拉开时，一直死气沉沉的不破条件反射似的抬腿朝某个个体的方向用力踢去，角度歪得离谱，只擦到肩膀边缘，并且立刻被抓住脚腕强硬地固定住。  
这动作可以算一个讯号——不破谏还在试图反抗，所以对于他的测试或许还有提升程度的必要。  
一根四厘米粗的棒子捅进刚刚空闲没多久的穴道内，柔软的腔道已经习惯容纳物体，因此没有受到多少阻力便捅到了深处。不破嘴唇颤抖，气息不稳地问：“今天是修码吉亚吗？”  
没有人回答他，插在他体内的东西突然通上了电流。不破挺起身惨叫起来，原本就微微挺立的阴茎喷射出一股股浅色液体，溅在自己身上。他全身抽搐，徒劳地扭动身体想要逃离，被几个修码吉亚牢牢按住，随着电流增大而发出几乎要崩溃的哭叫声。  
被剥夺视觉的不破觉得眼前似乎看见一阵阵白光，和之前某次被野象突袭升级顶着腹腔肏干一样，他说不上哪种情况更糟糕。他的大脑仿佛被泡进碳酸汽水，混沌，无法思考。饥饿，缺水，虐待，轮奸，致幻药剂，所有一切的目的他都知道：他们想要不破谏的精神崩坏，用从他身上采取的数据让更多还在抵抗的人更快地被击破。  
不破仅凭着意志维持岌岌可危的理智。  
这种坚守只是在增加修码吉亚这边的工作而已。准确说是已经“觉醒”的修码吉亚。对人类不抱有理解和服从，只有无差别伤害的修码吉亚。  
掰开不破牙齿的修码吉亚从指尖分出几簇数据线沿着无法抵抗的喉管爬下去，不破的食道因为刮擦的疼痛而不住收缩挤压，口水从大张着的嘴角滑落，蜿蜿蜒蜒流到胸口。他想要合拢嘴狠狠咬碎这些电线，但是他的牙齿已经被磨平到了没有攻击力的程度，后槽的盘牙全部被拔光，只有犬齿留下一点小小的弧度，因为磨牙齿的人说这样干他的嘴巴更有快感。  
不破悲惨地哽咽着，上下都被入侵挖掘的诡异冲击让他产生自己被竖直贯穿的恍惚感。施暴的修码吉亚没有完全解除不破的拘束，他双手仍然被  
裹缚在胸前，手肘在挣扎中与地面摩擦破皮，细小的血珠把伤口和拘束服的布料粘在一起。从连体拘束服敞开的下摆露出同样遍布瘀痕的胸腹，在侧腹部排布着一些红肿结痂的注射针孔，此时正随着不破的抽搐而剧烈起伏着。  
肠道中里连续不断的电流造成的疼痛已经因为下半身麻痹而不太明显，不破更担心的是现在从他喉咙爬进胃部的活动缆线，胃袋被撑开抓刺的恶心感化成扭曲尖锐的呕吐声。生理性泪水从眼罩缝隙里渗出，但不用揭开眼罩也知道，此时的不破一定瞪着怒气冲冲发红的眼睛。他像笼中野兽一样，即使被拔去爪牙打断脊骨，眼神依旧凶恶。  
然而这份虚张声势很快被击碎了。支撑住胃壁的缆线顶端顶着柔软的内脏突然释放出电击，针刺疼痛让原本挣扎不停的身体瞬间僵硬。不破睁大双眼，无助地全身痉挛，他已经无法发出声音，翻涌的热气和隐隐约约的焦糊味冲入鼻腔，口中滑落下反上来的或许是胃液胆汁还有别的什么的混合物。  
在这样的刺激下，原本就身体虚弱的不破几乎是立刻晕厥了过去，大开着双腿张着嘴瘫软在地，捅入胃部的缆线也因此滑出一小截。

但是今天的日程还远没有结束。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本来还幻想了担当总司令的阿妈来探监看看猩猩过得咋样顺便冷漠地围观抹布并diss一番人类的桥段，但是我可怜的脑容量和文力支撑不了我写这么多（悲）


End file.
